


The Final Test

by PineappleBellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hallucinations, I purposely left some of the characters out of the tags for a surprise factor, The 100 (TV) Season 7 Speculation, how the ending should be, lever pull, the 100 ending speculation, the final test, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleBellarke/pseuds/PineappleBellarke
Summary: Everyone was safe. Everyone had gone back to Earth and she had done it. She had saved what was left of the human race and they didn’t know she wasn’t following them there.Clarke takes the final test which leads her through some weird hallucinations and coming out the other side is different than expected.Season 7 ending speculation fic that will never happen because it's too good to be real.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	The Final Test

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this post 7x14 and it was inspired by one of my tumblr posts about Clarke pulling a lever and hallucinating, so yeah, enjoy! (I really liked this one fyi)

The Final Test

Everyone was safe. Everyone had gone back to Earth and she had done it. She had saved what was left of the human race and they didn’t know she wasn’t following them there.

The anomaly closes in front of her and Clarke takes her helmet off her head that Octavia had handed her.

“May we meet again,” she exhales turning back toward the chaos. She drops the helmet jogging toward the sliding doors grabbing a gun from the ground. The decision wasn’t a hard one to make. She loved all her friends, but her daughter and the love of her life were both dead, and the reason why was still alive.

The alarms were blaring as she entered the hallway and sprinted toward where she remembered the elevator was. Bardoan’s ran into the hallway but she shot them all down. It was a more civil death than they deserved for everything they took from her, but it was also a more civil death than what was going to happen when she got to the control room. 

She couldn’t even cry anymore. All of her broke when she killed Bellamy, and then all those pieces broke more when she found out Cadogan had accidentally killed Madi. Clarke was done being broken; she didn’t think she could break any more. This wasn’t the first time she went on a suicide mission, but it would be her last.

Her friends were safe and those she loved were dead, she could only hope for some type of afterlife to be reunited with them.

She turned a corner weapon hot and almost runs into a group of Bardoan’s. The first she shoots clean but the second is able to swipe a knife across her bicep before she shoots them in the helmet. Clarke cries out at the zing but is focused more on the others starting to come at her. She shoots them down quickly not feeling anything anymore after being in enough wars.

She can still hear the pounding of boots in the hallway but takes a moment to cower down and check her arm. The cut is a bit deep to the point where her jacket is quickly being coated in her blood. She figures she has to carry on not having time to try and stop the bleeding right as she gets sight of the next Bardoan and raises her weapon.

Except it’s not a Bardoan. It’s Wells. But not like Wells was on the ground, more like when they were teenagers on the ark and he’s racing toward her with a welcoming smile on his face like he always did.

“Clarke this isn’t a good place to rest, c’mon,” he smiles reaching out a hand to her, oblivious to the dead and bleeding bodies that surrounded her. She reached out tentatively fully expecting to grab at air, but when her skin comes in contact with the warmth of his, a sob rocks her as he lifts her up. She leans in for a hug immediately but only finds air and the loss of his existence even for a second already hurts more than her arm.

The sound of boots closer reminds her of reality and she turns to pick up the gun and start making her way down the hallway again. She had no idea what that was, and she had no time to figure it out hearing a gunshot and feeling a burning in her calf. Her legs were still able to run so she assumed that they barely missed her. She turned and shot over her shoulder behind her at a smaller group of Bardoan’s as her legs continued forward.

She had no time to wait for the elevator and pushed into the room next to it that had the stairs. Clarke descended the first flight quickly hearing boots somewhere in the stairwell but not in the flight she was descending. When she got to the second landing down the door bursts open and she started sprinting quicker down the next flight. They must’ve not had guns only having knives ready and for that, she was thankful because she would surely be dead. She beats the disciple to the next floor quickly entering and running down the hall. Living quarters, plenty of places to hide.

“Clarke!” She heard someone exclaim from a doorway she was coming up on and ducked into it before thinking anything of it. The door was already being slid open by the brown floppy hair boy and she didn’t know him until the door slid closed and he turned to her. “I found you,” he seemed proud of himself for a moment. 

“Wait, Finn?” She almost exclaimed if it wasn’t for the noise in the hallway reminding her, she had to be quiet. “How are you here?” She questioned unable to follow all of this. She reaches a hand to his chest expecting to push through air but when she comes in contact with something hard, she’s just further confused.

She must be finally losing it she thinks. Her bodies last bout of craziness being faced with a death where there is no way out this time. No one was here to save her, and her body was hallucinating and feeling things that were just far out memories. Finn lets confusion brush his face for a second before ignoring her like she hadn’t said anything.

“This is a long way from kicking a hornet’s nest,” he starts gesturing toward the sliding door that separated them and the Bardoan’s. “You know when you get to the control room you shouldn’t pull the lever, think of mount weather, think of the innocent lives lost.” He tried to convince her, but she knew it was her own brain just projecting her decision.

“You don’t know what happened in mount weather you weren’t there,” she tries to rationalize turning away from whatever this was.

“I wasn’t, but I do know that these people seem to think for all mankind,” his hand raises sarcastically with a smirk. “Wish we had more of that when we landed on the ground instead of going to war.”

“And yet they’ve indirectly gotten the two people I love most killed,” she adds with a smile of her own turning toward him, but he isn’t there. She really was losing it. Maybe this was from the blood she was losing from the wound in her arm and calf and if that was true, she had to hurry.

The noise in the hallway quiets besides the constant alarm, so she slides the door open and looks out. There weren’t any disciples that she could see, so she took off back toward the elevator. The complex was a maze of multiple levels, but she knew she had to get to level 2 where the systems and maintenance area was. When they were kept here, the cell blocks were on levels 3 and 4 and since she was roomed with Octavia, she got to learn a bit more about the other floors.

Clarke debates trying the stairs again but takes her chances that she might get an empty elevator instead. She patted on the panel next to the tall doors and saw a red light come on just before an automated voice had said the elevators were unavailable. Of course, her only option would be the one and only stairwell she knew about in the building.

“Clarke!” She heard another voice coming from down the hall and that one she knew too well. She followed figuring these hallucinations seemed to only help her so far. She couldn’t see this one yet until she turned the corner to see her.

“Your heart still shows no sign of weakness, Clarke,” Lexa smirks at her before jogging to the end of the hall. Clarke follows wondering if this one is too good to be true. Lexa pushes open a door that seemed like it was rusted shut by the groaning and crying, but she opened it as easily as you would any door. Clarke was a bit hesitant to enter, fully expecting to just walk face-first into a wall, but when she followed, she found that there was an open doorway and she was standing in an abandoned escape stairway. It wasn’t nearly as clean as the main stairway and had obviously been forgotten about over the years. Probably due to the Bardoans not being able to escape to the surface without facing certain death. 

Clarke shuts the door behind her which used a lot more force than what it looked like Lexa had used. Once the door is shut, she turns back to her, heart not ready for this confrontation.

“You have to pull that lever,” Lexa says curt and abrupt, a far cry from Finn’s tone.

“Why do you think I should?” She tries just to see if she would humor her. Lexa turns and leans against the railing looking down over the stairs and Clarke follows.

“Multiple reasons. Life is about more than just surviving, Clarke, and I meant it. Life is about death too, and you’ve been through a bunch of it, but your most recent two might’ve been the worst,” she smirks, “besides me of course.” Clarke gives her a small smile and shakes her head before she continues. “The people here get that, but would they let your people rest? Our people? Are they going to let them live in peace? They deserve peace at least. Plus, what version of humanity do you want living on? They’ve proven they can’t co-exist no matter how much they try. If you don’t pull that lever than who’s to say there won’t be another war?”

Clarke took her words in, understanding where she was coming from, but also knew there was more truth to Finn’s side as well, he just didn’t do a good job convincing her.

“Isn’t it ironic, killing humanity to let it live?” Clarke retorts, “just as well myself too, I feel like my humanity died with Bellamy and Madi.” She shakes her head looking at her hands and Lexa looks like she is about to respond when there is a banging on the other side of the door they had just latched shut. Lexa quickly turns Clarke to her.

“I will always love you Clarke, but you care about him more, and our time was up a long time ago,” Lexa smiles moving a piece of hair out of Clarke’s face. Clarke closes her eyes for a second to come up with a quick response and absorb the warmth of her skin again, but just like the others, she disappears into thin air.

Clarke takes her disappearance as her sign to run and just in time as the door is starting to give. She doesn’t have time to process her words and is sprinting down the levels again. She’s trying to keep her footsteps as quiet as she could with how fast she was going, but the disciples were clambering in the staircase anyway.

She makes it to level 2 and has to tug hard on the door to get it to creek and release. Pulling it shut taught behind her, locking it, and turning to face the corridor.

It was filled with tech similar to mount weather except it was all kept tidy and seemed cleaner, brighter. Matching some of the nicer rooms with the white walls and light simple accents. The systems board spanned a whole wall and toward the end of the long span, there was a series of levers.

Clarke started to make her way over when the reality of her injuries started kicking in. Her body had calmed enough that her adrenaline was no longer working as a pain killer. In the clean serene room, the grime of her soul, her past, sweat, and blood, was starting to abandon her. To yearn for the clean walls, the serenity, the peace she always wanted.

She sinks to her knees after a few strides because her leg is no longer working properly succumbing to the injury in her calf. Her life smearing on the white floor as she started to crawl toward the levers. 

_Push on_ , she tells herself, and with every name that comes across her thoughts she moves forward again, _for Wells, for Finn, for Lexa, for Abby, for Jake, for Raven, for Murphy, for Madi, for Octavia_ , and on the last move, _for Bellamy_.

Clarke makes it to the levers and counts seven that need to be switched off. She raises her arm to the first pulling down to shut off the water system. A red-light flashes, but she continues, pulling the second down turning off the communication system. The pain in her arm stings when she pulls the third turning off the security system. She groans stretching for the fourth having to scoot a little further down the wall and turning off the high-tech machines like M-CAP and the Fear Simulator. The fifth is the electric for the bunker minus the systems room, but that wouldn’t matter soon.

Clarke hesitated before the sixth, knowing that this is where it got serious, and her tears started to trickle down her face. To shut down the recirculating air system meant they would slowly run out of fresh air and eventually suffocate, but she was more afraid of the seventh. She pulled the sixth when she saw the intensity of the seventh. This was the hazardous materials containment lever. Flipping this would release the Gem-9 chemical that crystalized Diyoza into the air and water. Even though the air was no longer recirculating, it would vaporize into what oxygen they had left, and everyone would join the crystal giants.

She grasps onto the red bar and she knows this is it. All the levers she pulled before culminating to this one and she can’t do it. She knows she has to for her friends back on Earth to live at peace, but she can’t. The tears come faster as she sobs at her incompetence. She has been faced with near-suicide before, this was nothing new, but maybe it’s that this time, there isn’t even an ounce of hope left. No one even knows she’s here and she’s lost so much blood that she’s hallucinating. There was no hope and with that thought, her hand slacks on the bar.

Clarke is about to slump further onto the ground when a warm hand folds over the top of hers keeping her hold on the bar. “Princess,” he exhales, and she hadn’t heard that nickname in forever, but she would know that rough voice anywhere. The only difference now is it wasn’t said in spite or to get under her skin, no, it was said with love, calmness, and peace.

She gasps voice breaking on the small ‘ _Bellamy’_ that leaves her mouth like her world was crashing and all her strength was coming back at the same time. She takes a chance and looks up to see him standing above her, floppy curls on his forehead and his hand resting over hers. That sly and knowing, peaceful smirk on his face.

“Together?” he asks, and she can’t help the tears escaping her eyes out of happiness in seeing him. He was all she needed to convince her, and the decision seems so much easier now. Wherever he was now, he would be waiting for her with Madi and they could spend the rest of their time in peace.

“Together.” She smiles looking into his eyes as his smile grows infinitesimally and with that, she turns her attention back to the lever as they both pull-down and the door to the control room bursts open.

* * *

Her eyes flutter open and she looks to her right, memories crashing with reality. This boy next to her, what was his name? Her brain was a bit fuzzy still and at first, she pictured him as Bellamy but no. The skin tone wasn’t right, not enough freckles, his hair was too perfect, and the glasses on his face made no sense, Bellamy never wore glasses.

“You pulled the final lever,” he speaks a bit breathless, and she sits up a bit noticing the IV in her arm. The seat beneath her was too white and the air was a bit too cold to be comfortable.

Her memories come flooding back a bit too quickly after he swipes at something in the air and she yells. She remembered it all, and it was a messed-up game to play, “Levitt, where’s Bellamy?” She spits frantically scanning the room for any sign of him in those ugly white robes.

“You pulled the levers,” Cadogan’s voice booms from behind her and she jumps out of her seat ignoring the pull when the IV comes out of her arm. “You killed the man you love, you lost Madi, your friends were safe, you could’ve been safe with them, but you threw yourself back into danger to ensure their safety. And that is love. You were never an explicit lover Clarke, maybe as a teen but not when you grew up, and that is why you were chosen.”

“I was never chosen you just forced me into this,” she spits back at him fuming at all her made her go through.

“Maybe,” he nods, “either way, you passed the test, for all mankind.”

“So, is this my transcendence? Is this judgment day to you?” Clarke spits still angry realizing nothing she went through was true, “where are my friends?”

“They’re still in their rooms down the hall, but none of that matters now. Judgment day is upon us and we all must transcend.” Clarke scoffs at the last of his words.

“My friends and I are going home. I helped you pass your test now you all can transcend the least you could do is let my friends and I return home and live out our lives.” She’s hoping he takes her up on her offer, and he looks to be thinking it over, but all she wants to do is run down that hallway and hug everyone she had to see die or had to give up.

“And where is your home, Clarke? Sanctum is in chaos, you’ve proven you can’t live here, and Earth is still in peril. Nakara is unlivable, I’m sure Bellamy would not like to go back to Etherea and you’ve never been to Penance. So where is your home, Clarke?”

“My home is where my people are,” she answered simply and that was the truth. They became her home more than any planet or place. She just wanted to be in peace with them. “And since I helped you out and you tortured me, I suggest you let my people and I talk it out together on Sanctum and then let us live out wherever we decide. Then you can leave us alone and enjoy your judgment day.”

He seemed to ponder it a moment before explaining, “I think your only option is going to be Penance. You guys could live out your whole lifetime in the few minutes it takes us to go through our judgment day. If you were to have kids, however, that’s where it gets tricky, but we can hold off just long enough for you to live your full lives on Penance.”

Clarke nods, “As I said, I’ll talk it over with my people.” She turns to the door and isn’t restrained as she walks through it to march down the hall. He got what he wanted and he’s going to let her go.

* * *

They took little to no convincing to go live their lives on Penance/Skyring. The ones that had been there agreed it was the best safe haven they had besides Sanctum. But when Clarke explained that because of judgment day the time dilation was critical to the lengths of their lives, it seemed like the only choice.

They were all gathered in the stone room: Octavia, Raven, Miller, Niylah, Hope, Jordan, Echo, Gabriel, Clarke, and Bellamy. Bellamy and Gabriel however were still dressed in white, but Bellamy stood beside the other disciples while Gabriel was stood with them.

“Thank you, Clarke, for all you have done,” Cadogan starts and Clarke has to resist the urge to roll her eyes and instead settles for a curt nod.

“You send us back to Sanctum so we can get the rest of our friends and we will need the code to get us back to Penance,” Clarke continues and the boy from earlier, Levitt, handed her a vile of pills instead.

“There’s enough there for everyone to take one and they will transport you to Penance,” he explains quickly, and she nods weary of the tech, but putting her trust in it.

“Alright, time to get going,” she sighs, and her friends put on their helmets as the disciples open the anomaly and leave the stone room. Clarke watches as each one of her friends goes through, but looks back at the boy still stood in the room feet refusing to move him. He looked much younger now with his beard shaved, curls tamed, and that undecided look on his face, but she wasn’t going to leave him.

“Bellamy, please, you have to come with us, we’re your family,” Clarke begged to the stranger in the white robes. There was no way she was leaving him there, not after shooting him in her fear simulation and living without him, she couldn’t and wouldn’t do that again.

“Clarke, judgment day is upon us, you can’t run away from this,” he pleads tears starting to pool in his eyes.

She wasn’t going through this again, it was her nightmare all over again. Standing in front of the open anomaly with the love of her life feet in front of her feeling miles apart, and she wasn’t going to kill him this time. She didn’t have to. Her empathy set in and she strode over to wrap her arms around him. Hard and entrapping. Holding a hand in his curls trying to hide her tears in his shoulder. Bellamy hesitates for a moment, taken back by her hug but when it sets in, he embraces her hard enough to bring her off her toes.

“Please, I can’t leave you,” she tries whispering in his ear and she feels something wet seep into the shoulder of her shirt. She pulls back a bit to look into his eyes and notices the tears starting to roll down them. “We can go to Penance; the time dilatation will give us enough time to live out our lives before judgment day impacts us all. We can live in peace, Together.”

“Together,” he nods, “the head and the heart.”

“As long as you can admit I’m still the head,” she quips, and he frowns looking up at the anomaly.

“It’s going to close soon,” he mutters letting her go to look around for another helmet, there are none.

“Bellamy, we have to go now!” She urges putting on her own helmet and grabbing him by the arm. She knows he’s going to lose his memories of this place but that might be for the better as she pulls him through the dissipating green swirling light with him barely fighting it.

She walks out of the anomaly into what’s left of the palace and looks behind her to see Bellamy following suit but looking around confused.

“Clarke, what just happened,” he starts looking down at his white robes, “and what the hell am I wearing?” Clarke breaks out in a smile at his outburst, maybe the memory loss would be a good thing for him.

“I don’t have time to explain right now but I promise I will once we get to Penance,” she reassures him giving his hand a squeeze and a pat. “Stay here while I grab the others, okay?” He nods because this is the Bellamy that trusts her, the Bellamy that just saved her life a few weeks ago.

They gathered everyone by sneaking around unsure of the looming threats over what had transpired while they were away. They found Murphy and Emori, Madi, who convinces Clarke that they HAVE to bring Picasso, Gaia and Indra, and Jackson, who was happy to reunite with Miller. They all met back in the palace where Clarke found a still confused Bellamy sitting on a stair petting his chin feeling for his lost beard. She could see his question in his eyes when she approached but she just shook her head.

“You have a lot to explain when we get to Penance,” he sighed and took her hand she offered him to help him up.

They all stood in a lazy circle in the Palace and decided this had to be quick before Sheidheda or one of the rogue convicts got any ideas. Madi shoved a pill down Picasso’s throat and they all watched as the dog disappeared into a green swirling cloud.

“Here goes nothing,” Murphy deadpanned as he and Emori swallowed their pills and everyone followed. Clarke and Bellamy the last ones making sure everyone had gone. He reached out his hand beside her grasping her hand in a way that startled her.

“I’m not sure what has happened, but I can’t wait for you to tell me about it,” he sighed, “and I don’t know what Penance is, but I hope it’s better than what that word means, and because I trust you, I believe it might be.” Clarke gave him a small smile after his confession.

“It will be, except your ex-girlfriend will be there so,” she drags off and he chuckles to himself.

“Nah, she was making out with Niylah in the alcove over there earlier,” he points off to his left, “that just tells me a lot of time has passed to her since we broke up a few weeks ago.”

“Yeah,” Clarke nods, “What do you say, one last together?” She raises her blue gel pill so he can see it, positioning it in front of her mouth, he smirks.

“Together,” and with that, the pills pass by both of their lips and they’re off to Penance.

When they arrive, they realize a few months have already passed. A few cabins have been built and Clarke can tell they’re working on more.

“About time you two showed up,” Murphy greets them as they walk into the garden in front of the main cabin.

“We were just a few seconds later,” Bellamy looks a bit bewildered noticing Murphy’s longer hair and grown out stubble.

“Yeah, well, time passes a bit faster here than on Sanctum, or Bardo, I hear,” Murphy raises an eyebrow at Clarke, and she shakes her head dismissively. Thankfully, their conversation is interrupted by a glowing Emori coming from the entrance.

“Hey, guys!” She greets with more excitement than Murphy had. Emori jogs up to hug Clarke almost too fast for her to notice the swell of her stomach, and if she had any question, she definitely felt it when Emori’s body collided with hers.

“You’re pregnant!” Clarke exclaimed, almost as excited for Emori as she was for Murphy. The cockroach was going to be a father.

Emori pulled back from there embrace, “I know! It was a surprise but I’m just glad you got here before she arrives.”

“She?” Bellamy questions beside her as Emori moves to hug him.

“Yeah, everyone had a running bet on whether it’s going to be a boy or a girl and right now a girl is winning,” Murphy explains with a shrug and a smug smile. Clarke couldn’t help but hug him hard next even though he was never one to be affectionate to anyone besides Emori. He hesitated before wrapping one arm around her.

“Murphy’s going to be a dad, who would’ve thought it,” Clarke says, and he chuckles.

“Not me that for sure,” Murphy sighs before they show them around.

They were busy building cabins surrounding the main one so every family or couple could have one.

They spent all summer working as a team on them. Over that summer, Clarke spent a lot of time telling Bellamy everything she knew about what happened to him that he forgot. It was hard for him to understand and she got that, so she started telling him the stories of what happened to her and he was even further confused. But he listened, and that’s really all she could ask for.

When Clarke’s cabin was done, she moved in with Madi and Picasso. Bellamy was still sleeping in the main cabin until the day she ran out of stories to tell him.

“So, you hallucinated me when you pulled that final lever?” He questioned once she was done. She looked up at him from where he was sitting on the beach at the lake not far from the cabins.

“Yeah,” She wondered where he was going with this as she looked back down drawing in the sand.

“Why me?”

“What do you mean?”

He took a breath pulling his eyebrows together before explaining, “You hallucinated Wells, Finn, Lexa, and me. The only person on that list you didn’t love was me, so why me, why was I the last one?”

Clarke smiled at the sand before looking into his confused brown eyes, “you can’t put that one together after all these years? We’ve spent a long time together you and I, and I didn’t like you much at first, but we got to know each other, to rely on each other, and I just think, somewhere along the way how I felt changed for me.” She pauses trying to read his slate expression, “did it change for you?”

He looks like he’s not going to respond, but then the corner of his lip flicks up making her glance down at his soft lips. Before she realizes what she is doing, she chances a look back to his eyes, but they aren’t watching her eyes anymore. His gaze on her lips and his hand curling behind her neck is her only warning he’s about to kiss her before his lips are softly pressed against hers. Moving with hers as he lays her back against the warm sand and she is home. Free, at peace, and home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
